Der große Abschied (Episode)
Durch eine Fehlfunktion des Holodecks sind mehrere Crewmitglieder in einer Krimisimulation des San Francisco im Jahre 1941 gefangen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Die Enterprise fliegt zu einem Treffen mit den Jarada. Picard soll die Insektenwesen in ihrer Sprache fehlerfrei begrüßen. Um die Ansprache möglichst erholt halten zu können, entspannt sich Picard bis zu deren Ankunft auf dem Holodeck und nimmt die Rolle des Privatdetektivs Dixon Hill ein. Begeistert von der realistischen Simulation lässt er sich bei einem zweiten Besuch von Data, Dr. Crusher und dem Historiker Whalen begleiten. Als die Jarada das Schiff scannen, kommt es auf dem Holodeck zu einer Fehlfunktion. Die vormals harmlose Scheinwelt wird daraufhin für den Captain und seine Begleiter zur gefährlichen Realität, die sie nicht mehr verlassen können. Der Verbrecher Cyrus Redblock bedroht Picard und die anderen, da dieser sie für Dixon Hill und seine Mitarbeiter hält. Whalen wird angeschossen und schwer verletzt. Währenddessen versuchen Geordi LaForge und Wesley die Fehlfunktion zu beheben und die vier aus dem Holodeck zu befreien. Wesley findet schließlich den Fehler und kann die Störung beheben. Whalen kann gerettet werden und der Captain hält gerade noch rechtzeitig eine fehlerfreie Begrüßungsrede. Langfassung Der Captain bereitet sich auf das Treffen mit den Jarada vor, was ihn ziemliche Anstrengung kostet, da er die Begrüßung in der fremden Sprache fehlerfrei lernen muss. Deanna Troi schlägt ihm etwas Entspannung auf dem Holodeck vor und Picard freut sich bereits seit Tagen auf seinen Dixon-Hill-Holoroman. thumb|left|In die Hologeschichte taucht Picard als Privatdetektiv der 1940er ein, ohne sich umgezogen zu haben. Das erste Engagement erhält er von einer Frau, die umgebracht werden soll. Er genießt nach dem Verlassen der Frau noch das Ambiente und verlässt das Holodeck, gerade als Felix Leech in sein Büro kommen wollte. Bei der Stabsbesprechung über das Treffen mit den Jarada ist Picard euphorisch über das Holodeck und lädt alle ein, ihn zu begleiten. Zurück zum Thema wird Picard noch einmal bewusst gemacht, wie wichtig die korrekte Aussprache ist. Nach der Besprechung ist Data neugierig auf Dixon Hill geworden, als Geordi ihn als "Sherlock Holmes des 20. Jahrhunderts" bezeichnet. Für den nächsten Besuch des Holodecks nimmt Picard auch den Historiker Whalen und Data mit; Beverly Crusher sollte später folgen. Beim Blättern in einer Zeitung erfährt Picard, dass seine Auftraggeberin getötet wurde. Kurz darauf wird er wegen des Verdachts auf Mord festgenommen. Zeitgleich wird die ''Enterprise'' von den Jarada durchleuchtet, was zu einigen Fehlfunktionen führt. Als die Jarada schließlich Kontakt aufnehmen, fordern sie Picards Anwesenheit und weisen Rikers Antwort ab. Beverly Crusher tritt schließlich auch ins Holodeck, wobei sie schon Probleme mit den Türen des Holodecks hat. Sie trifft auf Data und Whalen, die ihr mitteilen, dass Picard wegen Mordverdachts vernommen wird. Geordi kann von außen nicht mehr aufs Holodeck zugreifen, weder Kontakt aufnehmen noch das Programm steuern oder die Türen öffnen. Riker und Wesley Crusher kommen auch zum Holodeck und Wesley versucht den Fehler in den Schaltungen zu finden. Picards Verhör verläuft ohne neue Erkenntnisse für die Polizisten und Picard darf gehen. Beverly Crusher überredet Picard, ihr sein Detektiv-Büro zu zeigen, wo Felix Leech immer noch wartet. Er sucht einen gewissen Gegenstand, den Dixon für ihn besorgen sollte und bedroht Dixon und seine Freunde mit einer Pistole. Im Vertrauen auf die Sicherheitsprotokolle nehmen die Offiziere die Lage nicht ernst und Leech schießt Whalen in den Bauch. Picard schlägt Leech erst die Waffe aus der Hand und dann ins Gesicht, worauf Leech mit Cyrus Redblock droht und davonläuft. Schließlich merken sie, dass der Holodeckausgang nicht funktioniert. Auch alle Bemühungen, von außen auf das Holodeck zu kommen, schlagen fehl, und die Zeit zum Treffen mit den Jarada wird knapp. Auf dem Holodeck bekommen die Offiziere Besuch von Cyrus Redblock und zwei seiner Handlanger. Er sucht immer noch nach einem bestimmten Gegenstand, den Dixon Hill haben soll, und droht damit, alle zu töten, wenn er diesen nicht bekommt. Picard versucht weiterhin, mit Redblock zu verhandeln, und blufft. Wesley Crusher hat das Problem gefunden, was die Holodeck-Kontrollen blockiert. Die Lösung ist allerdings sehr kompliziert und benötigt Zeit. Schließlich öffnet sich der Holodeckausgang und Cyrus Redblock möchte auch in diese fremde Welt treten, von der ihm Dixon Hill erzählt hat. Doch in dem Moment, wo Redblock und Leech das Holodeck verlassen, beginnen sie sich aufzulösen. Data überwältigt den letzten Gangster und bringt Whalen auf die Krankenstation. Picard eilt in seiner Verkleidung als Dixon Hill auf die Brücke um die Jarada zu begrüßen. Seine Darbietung der fremden Sprache hat die Jarada geehrt und die Enterprise verlässt den Orbit. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Der Titel der Episode bezieht sich auf die Aussage von McNary zu Picard/Hill, als sich dieser von ihm verabschiedet. Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Diese Episode war eigentlich vorgesehen, nach zu laufen. Dann wären die Bynare für die Fehlfunktion des Holodecks verantwortlich gewesen. Bezüge zur Realität Dixon Hills Büro sowie Teile der Handlung sind inspiriert durch den Film „Der Malteserfalke“ mit Humphrey Bogart. Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Der Regisseur Joe Scanlan hatte eigentlich die Idee, die Szenen auf dem Holodeck in Schwarz-Weiß zu drehen, um dem Film-Noir-Genre näher zu sein. Diese Idee wurde allerdings verworfen. Die Abenteuer des Captain Proton – zu sehen ab – wurden in Schwarz-Weiß in die Episoden eingebaut. Diese Episode wurde erstmals im Februar 1989 auf VHS-Video in deutscher Sprache veröffentlicht. Sie war Teil der CIC-Videokassette Der Zeitsprung. Da die bekannte TV-Synchronisation damals noch nicht vorlag, wurde für die Video-Veröffentlichung eine eigene Synchronisation in Auftrag gegeben, bei der andere Sprecher zum Einsatz kamen und die Dialoge abweichend übersetzt wurden. In der Originalfassung und in der deutschen VHS-Fassung hört man das Lied Out of Nowhere, als Picard erstmals das Holodeck betritt. In der TV-Fassung wurde der Gesang durch eine andere Hintergrundmusik ersetzt. Das Lied wurde 1941 von Johnny Green komponiert, der Text stammt von Edward Heyman: :You came to me out of nowhere, :You took my heart and found it free :Wonderful dream, wonderful schemes, from nowhere... Nachwirkung Im Jahr 1988 gab es für diese Episode einen Emmy-Award für „Hervorragendes Kostümdesign“ und eine Emmy-Nominierung für „Hervorragende Cinematographie“. Filmfehler Der Lippenstift der Frau war holografisch und hätte eigentlich bei Verlassen des Holodecks von Picards Gesicht verschwinden müssen. Im Gegensatz zu späteren Holodeckepisoden sind den Holofiguren schon vor der Fehlfunktion Aussagen der Besucher, die nichts mit dem Holoroman zu tun haben, "bewusst" (also die Dinge, die nichts mit dem Holoroman zu tun haben, etwa Datas Hautfarbe). Dies ist nicht der Fall bei Fehlfunktionen. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise cs:The Big Goodbye en:The Big Goodbye (episode) es:The Big Goodbye fr:The Big Goodbye (épisode) ja:宇宙空間の名探偵（エピソード） nl:The Big Goodbye Große Abschied, Der